$9ij + 2j - 2k - 10 = j - 4k + 7$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $9ij + 2j - 2k - {10} = j - 4k + {7}$ $9ij + 2j - 2k = j - 4k + {17}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $9ij + 2j - {2k} = j - {4k} + 17$ $9ij + 2j = j - {2k} + 17$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $9ij + {2j} = {j} - 2k + 17$ $9ij = -{j} - 2k + 17$ Isolate $i$ ${9}i{j} = -j - 2k + 17$ $i = \dfrac{ -j - 2k + 17 }{ {9j} }$